The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
It is well known that it is virtually impossible to grow anything under shadow of big canopy of trees. This phenomenon acquires importance when we think of fertile land under fruit trees in orchids going waste as it cannot be used productively. In alternate scenario, space above big fields growing crops such as wheat, rice etc. is not utilized for productive purpose as planting of trees to utilize that space shall affect the crop output.
While it is possible to cultivate crops along with trees such as papaya that do not have dense canopy, trees having dense canopy cast a dense shadow on the ground under which it is not possible to grow crops. Same is the case with grape plantations where grape producing vines supported on stands cast a dense shadow and do not allow productive use of land below.
Thus, vast stretches of fertile land remains unutilized. These stretches of land, if utilized gainfully, can help grow additional agricultural output and can be a boon for societies dependent on imports for their agricultural product requirements.
Though various efforts have been made to channel sunlight, they mostly pertain to requirement of interiors of residential and/or commercial buildings and do not address specific need of providing sun light evenly as is the requirement for growing crop in a shaded area such as under the canopy of trees or under the stands of grape producing vines.
There is therefore a need for providing devices that can channel sun light under shadow of trees so that the uncultivated fertile land under trees can be gainfully utilized. Such a device shall provide following advantages and therefore can bring overall prosperity to individual farmers and society at large.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.